Internet Support Group
by Marcilene Rose
Summary: Dan films another episode of internet support group. This is my first fanfic, so sorry for the shitty writing!
1. Chapter 1

Dan's POV

"Phil! I'm going to film, so turn the tv down!" Phil was currently sitting on the couch, halfway through an episode of Game of Thrones.

"What video?" he asked casually.

"Internet Support Group," I replied.

"Finally," he said, giggling.

"Shut up," I grinned.

"Do you want me to cook something or should we just get takeout?" He asked.

"It's like 4:30, how old are you? 80? 90?"

"I'm only four years older than you, you spork," Phil shot back with a smug look on his face, hitting me with a pillow.

"Okay, grandpa," I said sarcastically, "What are you gonna make?"

"I found a recipe for chicken that looks pretty good."

"Okay, should I order a backup pizza?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Remember last time?"

"It won't be like last time."

The last time Phil tried to cook a chicken it ended up disastrously with a smoke alarm, a visit from the fire department, and one black, burnt chicken leg. We still have no idea where the hell the rest of the chicken went. Truly one of the greatest mysteries that has ever occurred in human history. I suspect sock goblins.

"Okay, just call me when it starts burning and going up in flames, I'll order Chinese."

I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass.

"I won't mess up the chicken!" Phil called as he sat up from the couch and advanced towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Okay," I thought, "Camera, check, lighting, check, computer background." I shook the mouse to wake up the screen. "Check, Wine, check, okay, ready to film." I sat down in my chair and began to film.

"Hello, internet! Welcome to the place where a slightly drunk twenty-something-year-old gives totally unqualified advice to young teens in need of actual help." I sighed, "What has my life become?"

I grabbed the laptop off the table and read an email then gave some shitty advice. Then, I clicked once that caught my eye.

"Okay, this one is from Phil, age 31, from London.

Hi, Dan, so I have this problem. I think that I'm in love with my best friend, but I don't know if I should tell him. We've lived together for almost eight years and it might ruin our friendship if I tell him. What should I do?"

I was about to give some stereotypical advice like "Life's too short, so just get it off your chest", but then something occurred to me. I thought for a minute, then stared directly at the camera.

"Phil, you should tell him, because chances are, he might be in love with you, too."

I read a few more emails, gave some more mediocre advice, made a few jokes, then turned off the camera. I poured myself another glass of wine and downed it in a few chugs.

Today had been a perfectly normal day, woke up at 10, ate breakfast and watched anime with Phil, scrolled through Tumblr, and decided to make another internet support group. But something went weird today while filming. Unnatural. Strange. I sighed and plopped on my bed, grabbed my laptop and while scrolling through Tumblr, fell asleep.

Phil's POV

I sprinkled the chicken with salt and pepper, as the website said, and saw that the recipe required red wine. I checked the cupboards for wine, then realized that Dan took the last bottle for internet support group, where he read some emails, the emails, my email. That stupid email. I never should've sent it. I try to take my mind off of the email. Off of Dan.

Dan's POV

I woke up to a burning smell coming from the kitchen and Phil swearing loudly. I chuckled a little bit. What a fucking dork.

"Should I call Dominos?" I asked, mildly giggling as Phil frantically ran around the kitchen fanning the smoke alarm with a towel.

"Yes," he said, clearly embarrassed.

I grinned as Phil stopped fanning at the smoke alarm and turned off the oven and took out the chicken, which was completely burnt.

Phil's POV

Once we figured out the whole chicken situation, our pizza came. I set it on the table along with the chicken, which we tried to cut, but it ended up being completely burnt all the way through.

Things were awkward at dinner. We're both incredibly awkward people, but we're never this silent around each other, so I tried to break the ice.

"Internet Support Group, huh?" I asked.

Dan gave an awkward smile and a nod.

"Get any weird ones?" I smirked, then immediately regretted asking.

He chuckled a bit, and my heart did a little backflip. "Someone thought that they wanted to become a nudist."

I laughed, relieved at the thought of him missing my email somehow.

"There was also one that caught my eye," he started.

Fuck.

"Phil," his hazel eyes stared deep into mine, "You should have told me. Then I would've done this a lot sooner."

"Done what a lot soo-"

He suddenly leaned over the table, practically dipping his chest in the pizza, cupped my face in his hands, and put his lips to mine.

Before I could stop it, a small yelp escaped my lips. Idiot.

Dan backed away. "Oh, shit, it wasn't you. Just a coincidence. Okay." His eyes began to tear up as he turned and started to run to his room.

"Dan!" I shouted, "Wait."

He turned around and stared at me with teary eyes. "What?"

"Don't cry," I walked to him and put my hands on his shoulder, "Craft."

Dan stifled a laugh. "You're a fucking dork."

I pushed him against the wall and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him as my body curved into his. My hands ran down from his neck to his shoulders, to his arms, then to the small of his back. Suddenly, nothing mattered. Nothing except for us.

We laid there on his bed, my head resting on his chest, staring at the laptop that was playing the newest Internet Support Group.

"Phil, you should tell him, because chances are, he might be in love with you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Phil's POV

I came home with groceries the next night and was about to set them on the kitchen table, then realized that on the table, there was a white tablecloth and some candles and roses. Then I saw Dan. He was wearing a black suit with a red pocket square and tie. His curly hair just barely reached his hazel eyes. He looked so incredible, I almost dropped our food.

"I feel so underdressed," I chuckled, as I felt my face blushing, staring down at my black jeans and Sonic the Hedgehog T-shirt, as I went to put down

Dan smiled gently, "Don't worry, you look amazing." He leaned in and kissed me before pulling out the green-yellow (we can never decide) chair and motioning for me to sit down, so I did.

"Your meal," he set down a bowl of instant ramen in front of me.

"Wow, how fancy," I sarcastically smirked as I folded the napkin in my lap.

"You know I'm shit at cooking," Dan said, blushing.

"It looks delicious," I said, grinning, Dan taking a seat across from me in the red chair.

Dan's POV

After eating our main course and the desert (Maltesers), I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and played a slow song. I reached out my hand to Phil.

"May I have this dance," I asked him, feeling my cheeks getting red.

Phil blushed as he took my hand and stood up. He put his hand on my shoulder and I put my hand on his waist. His head rested on my chest, and I placed my head on him, sniffing his hair as we swayed to the song. Phil's head crept up and he slid his arms around my neck, leaning in closer. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his waist, lifting up his shirt slightly and rubbing my thumb against the small of his back.

Suddenly, he broke away and stared at me deep in my eyes. "Should we tell them?"

"Tell who?"

"Our subscribers"

My heart dropped. I hadn't thought about that.

"Yeah, they should know. They would want to know."

"Okay," he processed it, "but how?"

I thought for a minute, then smirked. "I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Phil's POV

"But if we put it on DanAndPhilGAMES, wouldn't people be confused if only I was in the thumbnail?" Dan said. We laid in my bed, Dan's arms wrapped around me, talking about our plans for telling the world about us.

"But it's a game with Dan and Phil," He motioned to us as he said our names, "And everyone who's subscribed knows who we are and our past and shit."

"Yeah," I said, nodding in agreement. He was right. It was the best place to post it. "Goodnight," I said, kissing him and turning off the light.

"Goodnight," he replied.

For a few moments we sat there, silent, then Dan broke it.

"Phil?" he called in the dark for me.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Melinda's POV

(Author's note: Mel is a character I created in order to give the point of view of the audience, or at least what I feel the majority of the audience would feel in this situation. I take a lot of my life and implant it into hers. Also sorry for the shitty writing, my apologies.)

Mr. Tavio rambled on about how important algebra is to the one kid who dared to question asked the question we were all wondering; "When would you ever need this in real life?" I suddenly heard a noise other than the music that I was playing in order to block out the bullshit of Tavio's "your grades matter" speech that had grown so infamous through the mere weeks we have had him for a math teacher, along with all the other jabber and laughter that went along with it. I opened up my phone and saw that I had a notification from DanAndPhilGAMES, a YouTube channel that I've been watching for a while. They haven't uploaded in almost weeks, so that made my day a little less depressing than normal. After all, the only thing that kept me going through high school was their videos and the music that I listened to, which was mostly made up of Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and Troye Sivan, with a little bit of Twenty One Pilots, My Chemical Romance, Hayley Kiyoko, Dodie Clark, and Paramore. "Hard Times" is basically my life anthem.

Anyway, the video was called "The Girlfriend Tag" which was surprising and slightly sad because I always thought they would eventually date. They were my OTP. Even if they weren't, I always thought that they were both too socially awkward to get a girlfriend, I mean, look at how socially awkward I am, and I barely have any friends, much less a boyfriend or girlfriend.

I shrugged it off and added to my Watch Later playlist so I could watch it during my lunch hour when I would usually do homework, and put my phone down. Mr. Tavio continued to teach after his lecture, and the first half of the day went on as normal until it got to lunch.

At lunch, I sat down under the stairs as usual (It's not as sad as it sounds) and began to eat my dry-ass chicken nuggets and smiley fries that looked dead inside, and put my headphones in, and played the video.

It started with Dan standing in front of the camera. "Hello, DanAndPhilGAMES Girlfriends. And yes, you read the title, and no, this is not clickbait, I actually got a girlfriend, and I am ready to introduce her to you guys." He looked to the side and motioned for "her" to come out.

Then, a body wearing black jeans, a very familiar Gengar T-shirt, and the Queen of England mask sat next to Dan. The sat for a moment then began to laugh as Phil took off the Queen mask.

"Hello DanAndPhilGAMES boyfriends," he said. But Dan didn't interject like he usually did. Almost every video that they posted Phil said "Hello DanAndPhilGAMES *insert whatever noun here*" and Dan responded with something like "Really you're gonna use that?" and Phil would come up with some sort of defense, saying that it fits with the theme of the video or some shit, but that didn't happen.

"So I was only half lying when I said that I would be doing the girlfriend tag, it'll be more like the boyfriend tag."

I was shocked and incredibly happy. I have shipped them from the first "Phil is not on fire" that I watched, about three years ago. I couldn't believe it. My and many others' OTP is confirmed to be real and in the cutest way possible.

"Alright," Dan said, "So how this is gonna work is me and Phil each have a notepad," they each held up a black pad and Phil fanned through it, letting the pages spring out of his fingertips. Dan continued, "I have some questions on my laptop and we are going to read them out loud and answer them on our notebooks at the same time and see what we have in common, or like," He turned to Phil looking for the word.

"Pays attention to us," Phil suggested.

"Yeah," Dan said, hesitating slightly. "Anyway," he continued, "Let's get to the questions." He clapped and picked up his laptop.

"Okay," He read off the computer, "Where did you guys first meet?"

They got busy scribbling on their notebooks and held them to their faces.

Dan looked at Phil. "Ready?"

Phil nodded. "On three."

They counted together and flipped their notebooks over, revealing their shitty handwritten scribbles, and they both began talking about how Dan stalked Phil and the day after they met, the filmed the first Phil is not on fire.

They were so connected, like they have been waiting to make this video forever, like the moment they met they were in love. The thought brought tears to my eyes, looking strange to some passerby, seeing this freshman girl sitting on the ground, her welling eyes practically glued to her phone, her lips slit into a smile, happy about something, happy about some adorable gay couple halfway across the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

This takes place roughly three years after the last chapter in late November 2021.

Phil's POV

I woke up thanks to the banging that was coming in through the wall. We moved for this specific reason. To get away from the suspicious noises through the walls and construction that was somehow always going, even at night, for three years.

I figured that the couple next door was fighting over something again. I check my phone and see that it's 3:35 AM, so naturally, with Dan asleep next to me, I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Tiptoeing over the cupboard, I almost slipped on my sock and fell on my face, but luckily, I didn't. I opened the cupboard as slowly as I could, almost screaming when I heard a small creek behind me, which was probably just the pipes or something.

I stared into the cupboard, looking for something to eat, but nothing was there except for a half-empty wrapper of Hob-Nobs and the end pieces of a loaf of bread that were stale and hard. Then I saw it - Dan's cereal.

I shouldn't, but I was so hungry and not in the mood for stale bread or hob-nobs, so naturally, I grabbed the box and stuck my hand in it, when I felt something hit my hand beside the cereal. This thing was circular and hard, and kind of heavy for its size. I pulled it out, put it in my palm, and stared at it. It was a ring in my size. Then, the realization hits me like a truck - this must be a prize item, like how I got my first camera. I look at the outside of the box, but nothing says that there is a prize inside.

I examine the ring further, considering the possibilities that it is some magical object that will take me on some mystical adventure when I realize that its an engagement ring. I drop the box and turn around. Dan is on one knee, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes," I almost scream, my eyes are now blurry with tears as I practically throw myself at him and studdered out what little words I can manage. "I love you! How did you…"

He knew what I was saying or trying to say at the least. "I'll tell you later." He kissed me and I kissed him.


End file.
